Someone to Call me Nakama
by PurpleScythe
Summary: Nico Robin's thoughts about the strawhats and her feelings on Water 7 Arc SPOILER WARNING! Chapter 390 – OneShot! The summary is bad, but I hope you read and review!


**Title: **Someone to Call "Nakama".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or anything, I just own my imagination.

**Summary:** Nico Robin thought's about the straw hats her feelings on Water 7 Arc SPOILER WARNING! Up to chapter 390 – OneShot!

N/A: Yeah, I know, I've learned that I simple can't post ANYTHING till I get it finished and I should just write what I like to, so...I hope you enjoy.

SPOILERS WARNING!

Spoilers from up to chapter 390, Water Seven Arc for you.

--

Someone to Call "Nakama"

There were times when Robin felt lonely, that wasn't the worst thing she could feel, the worst of all where the times she became nostalgic. The times she wanted to go home, but which home? There was no home for a devil; there was no home for a scholar.

As she was growing up, she knew she just couldn't give up her life because she still had a dream, a dream she would fulfill for all of those she once loved, all of them who had lived in a place called "Ohara". To fulfill her dream she would also call herself a devil since that's a proper name to those who sell their soul to evil.

Furthermore "evil" was the word she would most use to describe the type of person she was navigating with by dealing her life and powers in exchange for knowledge.

She had nothing but her dream, she just couldn't care about any of those lives she was playing with neither the people she was using or hurting to fulfill that… not for her, for everyone…

That day she found them. That crew protecting the princess of Alabasta, Vivi Nefertari. They were nothing more than dolls she would play with and she rather would remember anything until the day she had found her dream.

Finally, the "True History" behind Arubarna's ground. _That_ was what she had been fighting for? All her dream, all the lives, her only desire, her only motivation after loosing everything had just broken in front of her, she was alone and without hope… All over again.

And Then, _he _saved her. And then, _they _accepted her… And once again, her dream seemed to be possible.

After that, she decided that they were no longer "dolls" she would play with. They were strange, new, people she wanted to be with. She also fought Ao Kiji, the face that was in every nightmare; all the sadness thought… just because he told her she was a Devil. That word was not for her anymore, "I am a different person now!" she complained that day… before she got frozen.

That night, after being saved once again by those people, she finally decided that this time, she would do anything to protect the ones who seemed to care about her.

And then, there was the CP9 offer.

"We are the CP9" they said.

CP9 were the ones who destroyed her life. The ones who took everything from her, the ones that made her act purely like a devil… But it was different this time. Any scholar wouldn't protect her, her mother wouldn't protect her, and this time she should be the one who would protect the ones she felt so good with.

She was once again giving up from her dream, the "True History" would be deleted forever and finally the government would feel safe from its threat. The whole world could be destroyed and she wouldn't feel guilty. The whole island would sink and every family would lost it's members but she wouldn't care. It didn't matter at all, all she wanted to do, was once again sell her soul. She would kill every single person on the world. She also would dare put all the trouble for them to deal if, but inside, she felt that was the only way she could protect that smile.

And she told every single thing to Sanji, that she was a devil, that she carried a darkness inside her no one would ever understand and also, made everything possible to make him believe in Ao Kiji's words.

Unfortunately, she felt shocked to see long nose on her window that night… But after all, thinking about it now, she realized that inside she wasn't just shocked, she was pleased as she could see a light when all of the dark was consuming her soul. Also, she was desperate, if she could end that, she wanted to protect them, why should them follow her? Now although she did everything to avoid those people's death… The deal wasn't worth, the Cp9's director didn't want to make any true vows with anyone, so he just didn't say the truth… and now they could also die with her…

"That doesn't matter anymore" she nodded.

- If you want to die, I don't care! Say it when you are with us! – Luffy's voice made her eyes full of tears and she finally woke up from her thoughts.

It was right, entirely true. Even if she wanted to protect those people, even if she wanted to switch her life for them, even if she knew that it was dangerous, she heard that well known voices calling for her:

Robin-san, come back! – That was Sanji, she would smile if it was a normal condition but then, she just felt comfortable to know he was alive.

Robin! Please, come back! – Chopper yelled with worry in his tone. Actually, he was like a son, and now, it seemed so much like a son wanting his mother back, it remembered herself for a while.

Leave the rest to us! – Luffy shouted, and finally, she could understand why they were doing it after all.

That was their way, that was why she loved them so much, that was…the strawhats way. In front of her, the navigator seeming so confident about herself, the swordsman with a strange anger burning in his eyes, the captain, as she saw so many times: that protection feeling with that pretty determined eyes, the long nose, as strong and pride as she would never thought she would see, the cook seeming even more strong while serious that way and finally, the doctor was also there, without any fear…

All of them... They were all standing there, even though she told them to run away, to forget her…

Even if Ao Kiji had told them she was a witch and was using them,

Even though she proved it while telling them their friendship would end there,

Even though she was sure she had made all of them mad or pretty sad,

Even though she made a whole town go against them and call them murderers,

They kept her alive when she wished to die,

They believed her when everyone would call her an assassin,

They supported her dream when everyone else had called her a criminal,

They made her smile when she was desperate to cry,

They gave her strong when she wished to be weak,

They were now fighting for her, when she had almost given up. Nico Robin could feel a gentle tear coming, those people were there… Aiming to fight without fear, ignoring all the rules and the probabilities… Ignoring the pirate's worst enemy, fighting sea and storm, bringing soldiers to help them. Going against a whole island to salve her, promising to return where the pirate's would never return alive…

Ignoring even her own yells of advice, she could appreciate Spadine's worried face, and he truly had a reason for that, those were not only pirates, those were not only shipmates… That straw hat boy had the "Will of the D." and not only that, he was…

They were… the ones she was giving up her life for. Now, the battle would begin, they made her believe, they made her smile, they made her RESSURECT as a human, a human, not a devil.

As if her evil spell had been broken, now, she had to believe in the power of the ones she loved with all her heart, the ones she could call her true _nakama_…

---

Pretty please, if you've read until here, PLEASE review, I just want to know if people liked my idea or anything… Erm..hope you've liked it, let me know…

Yeap! That's the end! I am sorry for anything, I just felt like writing…

I just thank Oda for creating One Piece, Selphish-san, a person from One Piece live journal that always translate the new chapters, Null-sama, for the scans, and you reviewers. Thanks a lot.

Ps's note: And I'm still writing SanNam, I'm just…giving myself a time to relax and write oneshots.


End file.
